The invention relates to a semiconductor device and to a method for producing it.
In semiconductor devices, delamination of, for example, a plastic housing from the circuit carrier can occur under loading. Adhesion-promoting layers between interfaces of different components of the semiconductor devices are intended to contribute to enhancing the inadequate adhesion of the plastic housing composition to the relevant surfaces and/or interfaces in semiconductor devices. Such inadequate adhesion results in increased failure and constitutes fault risks in semiconductor devices which can cause the devices to fail, in particular during device qualification.
The ingress of moisture into such interfaces is particularly hazardous, with the result that, when a semiconductor device is being soldered onto a superordinate circuit board, the “popcorn” effect can occur which may involve semiconductor device components, in particular plastic housing parts, chipping off from the surface of the circuit carrier.
An attempt has hitherto been made in some instances to roughen the surfaces of circuit carriers, which form an interface with the plastic housing composition, by mechanical preprocessing. An attempt has also been made to apply a surface structure with undercuts by physicochemical methods such as plasma etching or by a series of cascaded galvanic processes and in this way to achieve enhanced interlinking of the interfaces of different components.
DE 10 2005 054 267 proposes using a layer, which is applied using electrospinning methods and has undercuts, on surfaces of circuit carriers as an adhesion promoter. However, these previous adhesion-enhancing measures are relatively complicated and do not adequately enhance the adhesion of the molding composition, in particular to metallic surfaces. Moreover, devices having adhesively bonded chips cannot be treated using wet-chemical methods.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.